youtubescratchfandomcom-20200216-history
The Galagolia Family
The Galagolia Family is a family of galagos. Relatives: *Stephen Squirrelsky *Andrew Catsmith *Robert Cheddarcake *The Twin Bunnies *The Fluffers Bros. *Cuties (band) *Griffer Feist *Delbert Vult-R *Peterson Denver Raccoon *Wonder Mouse Girl *Kidney Rich *Natane Whopper *Gnorm Hill-Billies *Serena Magical *Andrina Chinchella *Anderson Joey *Emily Storky *Panda Smoochie *Psy C. Snowing *Shet Meerkata *Big C *Comquateater and Julimoda *Nature + Imagine *Tim Seed-son *Derick Quillers *Booker Cooter *Amanda Opossum *The Tabby-Cat Sisters *The Fantasy Girls of USA *The Weasels *Danny Danbul *Olie-Polie Berry *Tongueo & Rompo Money *Walter Beakers *Elroy Oakdale *Leonard Peccary *The Graffiction *Tanya Num-Nums *Tallulah Nakey *Monica Quokka *Karen Softy *Ernest Crackers Jr. *Gerald Gerbil *Kenai Hidna *Zack Black *The Adorable Family *Reindeer Alaska *Frankie Winter *Dinky Dachshund *Elvis Flyly *Leo Hoppy *Gopher White *Prince Chantment *Reginald Husky *Josephine Savanna *Edmund Përlioź *Rosie Stoatbert *Jimmy Jeepers *Roddie Sugar *Thumbelina Martenaphine *Arthur Pantha *Darla Foxanne *Wallabee Springer *Eilonwy Quollie *The Pollyanna Family *The Bluecheese Family *The Rodenteen Family *Conrad Deerling *The Stinkeroo-Barkson Family *Flea Minkerick *Bernice Primate *Rupert Wolverine *Sapphire Rederina *Idaho Eagles Arista's Relatives *Roginald Galagolia (husband) About them: *Arista Mermaid Galagolia is the mother, who wears a red skirt with white apron. *Abraham Lincoln Galagolia, is the grandfather, who wears a gold jumper. *Catricia Charlotte Angela Galagolia, who wears a pink shirt, purple jumper, and orange skirt. *Wilhelmina Scott Galagolia wears a red shirt, white symbol, blue pearls on her wrists, and white skirt. *Fievel Fitzgerald Galagolia wears a black shirt, blue stripe, white shoes, and blue shoes. *Andrea Martin Galagolia wears a yellow dress. Gallery: Arista Galagolia (Mom).png|Arista Galagolia Abraham Galagolia (Grandfather).png|Abraham Galagolia (Grandpa) Catricia Galagolia.png|Catricia Galagolia Wilhelmina Galagolia.png|Wilhelmina Galagolia Fievel Galagolia.png|Fievel Galagolia Andrea Galagolia.png|Andrea Galagolia Weapons: Arista: File:Arista_Galagolia_(pistol).png File:Arista_Galagolia_(three-blades).png File:Arista_Galagolia_(three-blade).png Abraham: Abraham_Galagolia_(pistol).png Abraham_Galagolia_(saber).png Abraham_Galagolia_(saber_staff).png Catricia: Catricia Galagolia (pistols).png Catricia Galagolia (sabers).png Catricia Galagolia (two sabers).png Wilhelmina: Wilhelmina Galagolia (pistols).png Wilhelmina Galagolia (saber and staff).png Wilhelmina Galagolia (staff and saber).png Fievel: Fievel Galagolia (pistol-saber).png Fievel Galagolia (saber-pistol).png Andrea: Andrea Galagolia (pistol).png Andrea Galagolia (saber).png Andrea Galagolia (saber staff).png Poses: Andrea Galagolia (2).png Poses (cape): Mrs_Andrea_Galagolia_(2)_(pistol).png Mrs_Andrea_Galagolia_(2)_(saber).png Mrs_Andrea_Galagolia_(2)_(staff).png Suits Mrs_Arista_Galagolia_(Mom)_(pajamas).png Mrs_Arista_Galagolia_(Mom)_(swimsuit).png Mrs_Arista_Galagolia_(Mom)_(winter_suit).png Mr_Abraham_Galagolia_(Grandfather)_(pajamas).png Mr_Abraham_Galagolia_(Grandfather)_(swimsuit).png Mr_Abraham_Galagolia_(Grandfather)_(winter_suit).png Mrs_Catricia_Galagolia_(pajamas).png Mrs_Catricia_Galagolia_(swimsuit).png Mrs_Catricia_Galagolia_(winter_suit).png Wilhelmina_Galagolia_(pajamas).png Wilhelmina_Galagolia_(swimsuit).png Wilhelmina_Galagolia_(winter_suit).png Fievel_Galagolia_(pajamas).png Fievel_Galagolia_(swimsuit).png Fievel_Galagolia_(winter_suit).png Mrs_Andrea_Galagolia_(pajamas).png Mrs_Andrea_Galagolia_(swimsuit).png Mrs_Andrea_Galagolia_(winter_suit).png |undefined|link=undefined Gallery: No20191116 004956.jpg|Gotcha! No20191116 005029.jpg|Not this time. No20191116 005045.jpg|Whoops! No20191116 005150.jpg|Take that, you blump! No20191123 004710.jpg|Andrea is about to fall. No20191123 004739.jpg|Andrea falls out of her cape. Disguises Mr_Abraham_Galagolia_(Grandfather)_(English_Cat).png|English Cat (The Thomas O'Malley Movie) File:Arista_Galagolia_(Secret_Agent).png|Secret Agent (Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse and The Island of Misfits) Abraham Galagolia (Secret Agent).png|Secret Agent (Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse and The Island of Misfits) Miss Catricia Galagolia (Secret Agent).png|Secret Agent (Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse and The Island of Misfits) File:Wilhelmina Galagolia (secret agent).png|Secret Agent (Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse and The Island of Misfits) Mr. Fievel Galagolia (Secret Agent).png|Secret Agent (Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse and The Island of Misfits) Andrea Galagolia (secret agent).png|Secret Agent (Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse and The Island of Misfits) Andrea Galagolia (secret agent) (cape).png|Secret Agent (Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse and The Island of Misfits) Trivia: *Arista carries a three blue bladed saber. *Abraham carries a green saber staff. *Catricia carries two pistol guns and two sabers (one dark red and one purple). *Wilhelmina carries two pistol guns, an orange saber, and a green saber staff. *Fievel carries a purple saber with a pistol added on its end. *Andrea Galagolia carries a pistol gun and a blue saber staff. *Arista is married to Roginald, who, while carrying a toy pipe in his mouth, has left to do some tugboat duties, but has had an accident with colliding heading in the opposite, then will return since he may recover by getting healed. *Andrea sometimes wears a cape and will always wear it during spoof travels, episodes, specials, and stuff since she got it in Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 8, The Thomas O'Malley Movie, Kermit Returns, Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse and The Island of Misfits, and Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 9. *Their appearances in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' Movie Spoof Travels are Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 8, The Thomas O'Malley Movie, Kermit Returns, Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse and The Island of Misfits, and Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 9 and will even be in more movie spoof travels. Inspired by: Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Heroes Category:Stephen Squirrelsky characters